1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an electrical connector for use in a computer network and, more particularly to a structure of an electrical connector, which uses finger means to detachably secure the back cover to the housing, holding down the terminals positively in position inside the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, a variety of sophisticated connectors for use in a computer network has been disclosed. Frequently plug and pull action between matched connectors may cause a distortion of the terminals, resulting in an interruption or inaccuracy of signal transmission. Therefore, when designing an electrical connector, the following factors must be well considered.
(1) How to lower the cost and reduce the number of component parts.
(2) How to have the component parts to be conveniently installed.
(3) How to make the assembly detachable.
FIG. 7 is an exploded view of an electrical connector according to the prior art. According to this design, the electrical connector comprises an electrically insulative housing A, the housing A having two backwardly extended retaining arms A1, a terminal holder B mounted in the housing A, a back cover C fastened to the rear side of the housing A, and a metal shield D covering the housing A and the back cover C. The terminal holder B comprises a first holder block B1 holding a set of contact terminals B11, and a second holder block B2 holding a set of mounting terminals B21. The back cover C is soldered to the contact terminals B11 and the mounting terminals B21. This design of electrical connector is complicated, resulting in a high manufacturing cost and complicated in installation procedures. Because signal is transmitted from the contact terminals B11 to the circuit board in which the mounting terminals B21 are installed via the back cover C, the signal in transmission tends to be interfered with external noises, thereby causing an instability or interruption of signal transmission. Further, the connection between the contact terminals B11 and the mounting terminals B21 tend to be broken.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.